Kwalifikacje - niepotrzebne cz. 2
Ryk kilkunastu silników spalinowych "vulkan" niósł się po lesie. Krajobraz był iście sielski. Poranne słońce delikatnie muskało czybki drzew iglastych, których konary wciąż opatulone były przez poranną mgłę i rosę, a bajkowości ilustracji dodawała polna, zarośnięta trawą i chowająca się w cieniu drzew droga, przechodząca przez środek lasu. Tylko maszyny na tejże dróżce tu nie pasowały. Konwój pojazdów powoli i metodycznie tarasował sobie przejście przez nieskazitelne łono natury. Powodem obrania tej nietradycyjnej trasy, były dość duże opóźnienia na najbliższej proautostradzie, wywołane jakimś wypadkiem. A konwój z zaopatrzeniem nie mógł sobie pozwolić na większe opóźnienie - Linia Cere bardzo go potrzebowała. Gdyby gdzieś na jej odcinku zabrakło zasobów taktycznych lub ludzki, dwutygodniowy impas mógłby się przełamać na niekorzyść ludzi. A tego nikt w znanej części Kraju by nie chciał. Jednakże mimo tego jak ważna była rola tego, jednego z wielu, konwojów, ten zatrzymał się niespodziewanie dla kierowców. -Bljaaaaat, co się znowu stało?! - Wykrzyknął Artiom, kierowca przedostatniego pojazdu w kolumnie. Artiom na codzień kierował bojowym transporterem piechoty należącym do 13 drużyny 4 kompani Wojny, patrolującej 3 okręg Hegański. Ale od czasu wybuchu walk na Lini Cere życie codzienne wielu ZGSRowców zmieniło się. Wtym życie Artioma. Teraz był kierowcą wojskowego transportera gąsienicowego, obecnie wypchanego po brzegi amunicją do dział, moździerzy i granatników ręcznych. Teoretycznie robił to "z poczucia obywatelskiego obowiązku w tych trudnych czasach" - jak to nazywały władze. W praktyce podjął się tego, by choć na chwilę odpocząć od stresu jaki gwarantowały patrole po niebezpiecznych okolicach Kraju. Mężczyzna bardziej niż dreszczyk adrenaliny, cenił sobie spokój i monotonność jakie dawało kierowanie co niektórych pancernych bestii. Różnil się tym zasadniczo od reszty żołnierzt jakich w życiu spotkał. -Nie krzycz mi tak do ucha, tylko zapytaj się ich przez radio. - Warknął Łukasz, członek tej samej drużyny co Artem, który był tu bardziej dla towarzystwa niż czegokolwiek innego. -Daa.. - Artem chwycił i przysunął do ust mikrofon CB radia. - Tu dziewietnastka, któś z przodu kolumne wie co się odpierdala? -Tu dwójka, po prostu będziemy musieli przejechać przez most nad jakąś rzeczką i major sprawdza czy ten most nas utrzyma jakby co. A, i kazał przekazać, że można się rozluźnić i wyjść z pojazdów, bo to mu zajmie kilkanaście minut. Radio wydało z siebie krótki szum, oznaczający koniec transmisji. Artem rozłożył się na swoim siedzeniu. -To co teraz robimy? - Rzucił Łukasz. -Rób co chceta, ja tam nie wychodzę, za zimno na zewnątrz. -To ja se też posiedzę.. - Łukasz popatrzył przez przednią szybę wozu i dostrzegł tuż przed sobą kilkanaście pytajacych twarzy żołnierzy ściśniętych w przedziale transportowym wojskowej ciężarówki. Po chwili wahania, otworzył boczne drzwi swojego pojazdu i ostro się przez nie wychylił, wołając: -Major sprawdza jakiś tam most przed nami! Mówił, że można wyjść z fur i poodpoczywać! Słysząc to, żołnierze ochoczo wypakowali się z swojego transportu, rostawili się na szerszym odcinku leśnej drogi i zaczeli podawać sobie piłkę, którą któryś z nich przemycił. -Ty patrz na nich! W piłkę se grają. Kim oni w ogóle są? - Wyrzucił z siebie w ciągu kilku sekund Artiom. -Oni? Świeżynki prosto z Dystryktu. Niektórzy to pewno, od czasu powstania Federacji, nieczłowieka na oczy nie widzieli. - Odparł spokojnie Łukasz. - No i co się tak dziwisz, że w piłkę grają? U nas na remizie przecież TAKIE harce odprawialiśmy. -Tiaa, pamiętam, ale to było u nas na wsi, a nie w jakimś głuchym kurwa lesie! Nie wiem czemu ale.. mam dziwne przeczucie, że zaraz coś wyskoczy z krzaków i rozerwie ich na strzępy.. - Mówił Artiom, z niepokojem patrząc w las i czekając aż wydarzy się coś złego. -Ja też Artem. Ja też. - Odezwał się Łukasz i po chwili dodał: - Ot nasze przeklęstwo. -Huh? -Nie dostrzegasz tego? Oni są jeszcze nieskażeni tą wojną. Nieludzi nienawidzą bo im to wmówiono lub wgrano pod czachę.To nas do walki prowadzą osobiste pobudki. To my już widzieliśmy jak wygląda walka z tym ścierwem. To my straciliśmy bliskich i przyjaciół przed i po rozpoczęciu służby. Dlatego mamy takie paskudne, przeklęte myśli. Tfu! - Podsumował swój wywód spluwając przez otwarte okno. Artem przez dłuższą chwilę trawił to co usłyszał. Dopiero kiedy zrozumiał, że jego przyjaciel ma całkowitą rację, odezwał się do niego. -Oj masz rację stary. I zgaduję, że powinniśmy walczyć z tym stanem rzeczy, co nie? - Łukasz kiwnął głową i mruknął coś co chyba miało być potwierdzeniem, jednocześnie zastanawiając się o co może chodzić jego kumplowi. -To ten.. mam coś dla ciebie. Chciałem ci to dać po powrocie do remizy, ale w sumie to mogę i teraz. Artem wyjął ze schowka płytkę CD z napisanym flamastrem i po polsku "Rozbite oddziały" na niej. -To piosenka tego twojego ulubionego autora, tego z twojego kraju tam na wielkim świecie. Łukaszowi momentalnie oczy zaszły łzami od wspomnień z odległego dzieciństwa kiedy żył jeszcze poza Krajem, w swoim własnym zacofanym, nierozgarniętym, źle rządzonym, ale bezpiecznym i swojskim kraju w jakiejś mitycznej, z obecnej perspektywy, Europie. Wciąż też pamiętał dzień w którym w wyniku katastrofy morskiej znalazł się na terenie Trójkąta bermundzkiego. Wielokroć chciał odwiedzić swoją dawną ojczyznę, lecz zawsze nie miał czasu albo pozwolenia władz na to. Tym bardziej nie zakładało się, że otrzyma to pozwolenie w najbliższej przyszłości. Tak więc ujął płytę z nagraniem z taka czcią jakby to była jakaś relikwia i ostrożnie umieścił ją w odtwarzaczu. Nim muzyka zabrzmiała Artem bąknął tylko: -Słuchałem trochę i może nastrój trochę niepasować do naszych starań, ale od czegoś trza zacząć. Przez następne kilkanaście minut obaj słuchali utworu, puszczając go kilka razy od początku. W końcu Łukasz nie kliknął przycisku "odtwórz" i pozwolił swoim myślom kotłować się do woli w ciszy. Ciszę tą, po dłuższym czasie przerwał Artem. -I cierpią gdy śmieje się z nich świat zwycięski.. niepomni, że mądry, nie śmieje się z klęski.. - Zanucił bardzo znośnie, po czym zamilkł na chwilę. - Czemu mam wrażenie.. że to o nas? Łukasz w zamyśleniu zamknął oczy. Nie pytał się o jakich "nas" chodzi, bo sam doskonale wiedział. -Mam nadzieję, że twoje proroctwa się nie spełnią. Tymczasem odpalaj wóz, zbieramy się zaraz. -Co? - Spytał się głupio Artem. Wychylił się przez boczne, uchylone okno i zobaczył, że rzeczywiście, kolumna pojazdów gotowała się do odjazdu. Większość kierowców już odpaliła silniki, a żołnierze, wcześniej grający w piłkę, prawie władowali się z powrotem do ciężarówki. -No i popatrz. Nic ich nie żeżarło. - Rzucił Łukasz. -Istny cud nad cudami w tym chorym kraju. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Anihilacja